Regret
by Kuniumi19
Summary: Ketika Luhan memiliki rahasia besar, dan Minseok yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa bungkam. Tapi ada saat dimana hubungan yang berjalan seperti air mengalir akan menemui ujungnya, yaitu Air terjun dan Batu dibawahnya adalah hal yang memberi dampak yang menyakitkan. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?/LuMin fanfiction slight JoonXing, FanYeol/ Typo's, DLDR! i told you.


**Regret © Kuniumi19**

**Genre: Romance, Boys Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Yixing, Joonmyeon, Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Chanyeol.**

**Ini fict abal. Tapi ini asli karangan author.**

**WARNING! Boys Love, OOC, typos. Gasuka maho? Minggir.  
Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bash. Plagiator? Minggir. Ane cuma pinjem nama, men. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dengan fict lain.**

**BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL FICT OF MINE AND I'M NOT A PLAGIATOR!**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Member EXO © GOD**

* * *

28062014 | coolstrangerfiftynineteen

* * *

Minseok bersama Luhan, Yixing bersama Joonmyeon, Chanyeol bersama Yifan.

Itulah pemandangan yang terlihat di salah satu bangku milik kantin kampus mereka.

Kim Minseok adalah lelaki yang memilik pipi putih tembam dengan garis mata yang memanjang ke atas–terlihat memanjang karena eyeliner yang ia gunakan. Pemuda ini berwatak halus dan lebih suka diam dengan mendengarkan cerita yang kini dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol yang adalah kekasih Yifan, temannya dan Luhan, dan teman Yixing, dan juga teman Joonmyeon. Chanyeol bercerita bagaimana keadaan saat dia dan Yifan pertama kali bertemu di suatu tempat di kota Seoul. Yifan dengan kacamata hitam dan gaya sok cool-nya tetap berjalan lurus tanpa sadar bahwa dia telah menabrak tubuh Chanyeol saat itu.

Chanyeol tentu marah karena kertas-kertas skripsinya jatuh berserakan kemana mana. Jalanan saat itu sedang sepi karena waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam. Chanyeol berteriak ke arah Yifan dan membuat semua orang di bangku itu tertawa karena respon Yifan ketika dibentak-bentak oleh Chanyeol setelah dia membantu merapihkan kertas milik Chanyeol. "Masih untung kau sudah kubantu saat itu," Yifan berkata dengan dingin dan menepuk pelan punggung lebar milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memamerkan gigi-gigi besarnya–tidak Minseok saja yang berpikiran seperti itu–dan berkata dengan pelan, "Ya, ya, aku tahu..."

Minseok hanya ikut tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa konyolnya sepasang kekasih dihadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol kini kembali bercerita tentang bagaimana Chanyeol dan Yifan sering bertemu lalu kemudian ter-rajutlah hubungan kasih antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol berkata, entah sudah takdir atau hanya sebuah kebetulan, aku tidak tahu, kami kemudian merasa cocok satu sama lain. "Walau faktanya kami adalah dua orang dengan sifat yang benar-benar bertolak belakang." Tambahnya.

_Kemudian merasa cocok satu sama lain_. Itu adalah hal yang juga Minseok rasakan ketika masih berteman dengan Luhan.

_Walaupun faktanya mereka adalah dua orang dengan sifat yang hampir sama. _Hal itulah yang membedakan asumsi Minseok dan Chanyeol ketika menyukai pasangan masing-masing.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang hangat ketika Yifan memilik sifat _cool_ yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Minseok adalah sosok yang hangat ketika Luhan memiliki pendirian untuk selalu bersikap hangat dihadapan Minseok. Entah bagaimana sifat Luhan ketika Minseok bukanlah kekasihnya.

Minseok dan Luhan hanya memiliki hubungan pertemanan selama 3 bulan. Dan kini sudah hampir 10 bulan mereka menjalin kasih. Dan selama hampir 10 bulan ini juga, hubungan Minseok dan Luhan benar-benar tenang. Tidak seperti hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae yang putus-nyambung-lalu putus lagi-setelah itu nyambung lagi. Hubungan mereka benar-benar tenang selayaknya air di sungai Han.

Dan Minseok berpikir, Bukankah hubungan tanpa masalah adalah hal yang didambakan semua orang saat memilik pasangan? Bukankah menyenangkan ketika kau memiliki seorang kekasih dan hubungan kalian berjalan sangat baik? Bukankah kau bisa membuat iri banyak orang karena perjalanan cintamu yang sangat tenang? Tapi Minseok berpikir lagi setelahnya...

Ia tidak begitu senang dengan itu.

Faktanya, Minseok saat ini mengetahui rahasia besar Luhan yang berusaha dia tutupi.

Joonmyeon beranjak untuk memesan beberapa camilan yang lalu diikuti dengan tubuh tegap Yifan di sampingnya. Yixing yang terlalu haus, akhirnya mengambil gelas jus milik Chanyeol dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol berseru ketika Joonmyeon kembali nanti, ia akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang Joonmyeon beli untuk Yixing. Setelah Yixing berhasil menghabiskan separuh dari jus yang sebelumnya sudah diminum seperempatnya oleh Chanyeol, Yixing bernafas lega lalu berkata, "Aku benar-benar haus setelah tertawa ketika mendengar seluruh ceritamu, Chanyeol..."

Luhan kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi yang diberikan Chanyeol sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan Yixing. Chanyeol kemudia berteriak "Yaa!" dan mencubiti pinggang Yixing hingga Yixing mengaduh kesakitan sembari tertawa karena badannya yang terasa geli. Luhan makin terbahak dengan tingkah mereka berdua dan Minseok hanya ikut-ikut tertawa saja. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya lalu melepasnya dan berkata, "aku mau membeli kopi sebentar. Kau mau juga?" Setelah ditanya seperti itu, Luhan hanya menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengambil minuman Yixing jika aku mau." mendengar jawaban Luhan, Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Baiklah," lalu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Luhan yang melihat Minseok tersenyum, ikut menampilkan senyumnya yang paling _charming_.

Saat berjalan menuju mesin minuman otomatis, dia berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon juga Yifan yang sepertinya membawa beberapa bungkus chips dan minuman kaleng. Joonmyeon bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?" Minseok tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku mau membeli kopi," Yifan kemudian menimpali, "Kami sudah membeli kopi untukmu dan Luhan."

"Benarkah?" kemudian Yifan kemudian mengangkat kantung plastik yang digenggamnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja di dekat mereka. Minseok kemudian mencari minuman yang dimaksud Yifan, tetapi kemudian Minseok menggeleng, "Kalian hanya membeli kopi hitam. Aku mau membeli kopi susu..." mendengar itu, Joonmyeon kemudian berkata, benarkah? Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Minseok hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju mesin minuman otomatis tanpa mendengar gumaman Joonmyeon kepada Yifan, "Sepertinya seleranya sudah berubah." dan ketika sudah sampai di depan mesin minuman otomatis, Minseok teringat kata yang Luhan ucapkan, _Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengambil minuman Yixing jika aku mau._

_._

Sebenarnya orang yang menyukai kopi susu disini adalah Luhan. Meskipun juga penyuka kopi, Minseok lebih suka kopi hitam ketimbang kopi susu. Hanya saja ketika Luhan dan Minseok berkencan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan mentraktir Minseok sebotol kopi susu. Saat Luhan memberikan kopi itu pada Minseok, Minseok terlihat agak kaget dan sebenarnya tidak ingin merima kopi itu karena Luhan sudah tahu dari awal, Minseok lebih suka kopi hitam ketimbang kopi susu. Luhan yang mengerti ekspresi Minseok saat itu hanya berkata, "Sesekali kau harus mencoba minuman kesukaanku," kemudian Minseok menerima minuman itu, dan meminumnya. Tapi tetap, pandangan Minseok pada kopi susu selalu sama. Terlalu manis dan memuakkan. Manisnya susu itu benar-benar awet di pangkal lidah Minseok, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak ia sukai. Tapi demi menutupi ekspresi ketidak sukaannya pada kopi susu, Minseok menghabiskan kopi itu sedikit demi sedikit. Ini agar Luhan tidak kecewa padanya, pikir Minseok saat itu.

Minseok segera mengambil kopinya setelah menekan tombol dengan minuman mana yang ia pilih. Ia mengambil kaleng yang berwarna _creamy_ itu dan melemparnya ke udara kemudian menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Ia melakukan hal itu berulangkali karena ia berpikir agar kopi dan susu di dalamnya bisa tercampur tanpa berpikir bahwa kopi dan susu itu sebenarnya sudah benar-benar tercampur saat mereka dimasukkan ke dalam kaleng. Saat hampir mendekati bangku yang Luhan duduki, Minseok mengurungkan niat untuk mendekat kesana. Saat itu Luhan, Chanyeol dan Yifan sedang tertawa keras saat melihat Yixing dan Joonmyeon bertengkar kecil. Dan entah hal apa yang membuat Minseok beranjak dari tempat dia mematung sesaat setelah dia menaruh kaleng kopi yang tadi dibelinya di atas meja yang berada di dekatnya.

Minseok menghembuskan napas berat selama ia berjalan menelusuri lorong kampusnya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan hanya suaranya sepatunya yang berdecit karena bergesekan dengan ubin licin yang dapat ia dengar. Badan Minseok mulai terhuyung ke samping dan berakhir dengan lengan kanannya yang menabrak tembok beton keras. Minseok meringis kecil, merasakan lengannya yang mulai ngilu secara perlahan. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada lengannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini mulai menyerang kepalanya.

Minseok menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok dengan tangan kiri yang mulai bergerak terangkat memegangi diafragmanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangan kirinya mulai mencengkram erat kaos V neck yang ia gunakan–menekan kuat diafragmanya. Tangan kanannya ikut terangkat untuk mencengkram halus surai merah miliknya dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Minseok mulai menjambak rambutnya dan tangan kirinya ikut menguatkan tekanannya pada diafragmanya. Dan saat itu juga, Minseok mulai merasa mual. Perutnya mulai terasa mulas dan Minseok hanya bisa menguatkan tekanan dari tangan kirinya yang mencengkram bajunya erat dari luar.

Pikiran Minseok sedang sukar untuk diatur. Minseok memejamkan matanya erat dan tangan kanannya mulai kembali menjambaki rambutnya sendiri makin keras. Ia membiarkan pikirannya tentang Luhan berubah menjadi beberapa buah roll film yang saling membelit satu sama lain.

Luhan mencintainya, itu yang Minseok tahu.

Dan itu bukanlah rahasia.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Minseok memutuskan untuk membolos dari mata pelajaran kuliahnya. Sesaat setelah Minseok pulang ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu, Luhan mengiriminya banyak pesan yang berisikan, 'Kau dimana?' Atau 'Aku sedang mencarimu, kau ada dimana?' Atau seperti 'Beritahu aku kau ada dimana, aku akan menghampirimu' dan pesan-pesan lain yang berisikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Minseok hanya dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu pesan yang Luhan kirimkan untuknya. Berpikir untuk membalasnya, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengetuk tombol yang bertuliskan 'Balas' di ponselnya. Tapi jika ia tidak membalasnya, Luhan akan semakin khawatir padanya dia Minseok tidak mau itu terjadi–Minseok paling malas jika Luhan terlanjur khawatir padanya. Pada akhirnya, Minseok memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Luhan dan ia mengetikkan beberapa kata yang mejelaskan agar Luhan tidak perlu khawatir padanya karena dia sudah tenang berada di dalam rumah. Tapi sebelum mengirim pesan itu pada Luhan, Minseok kembali berpikir... dikirim, atau tidak? Dikirim, tidak, dikirim, tidak...

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menghitung satu persatu kancing bajunya seraya bergumam "Dikirim, tidak, dikirim, tidak, dikirim, tidak..." tapi ketika jari Minseok sudah berada di kancing yang terakhir, gumaman yang terlontar adalah "Dikirim..."

Minseok memandangi ponselnya dan akan menekan tombol kirim saat ketukan pintu dari luar mengintrupsinya. Suara Ibunya yang memanggil dari luar segera terdengar beberapa saat setelah suara ketukan pintu yang kedua, "Ada tamu untukmu, Minseok." kata Ibunya. Minseok yang bingung akan mengirim pesan dan ingin menjawab perkataan Ibunya, tidak sengaja menekan tombol hapus terlalu lama dan setengah dari pesan yang ia ketik menjadi hilang. Minseok mendecak kemudian berteriak, "Ya, aku akan keluar." sembari tangannya menekan tombol hapus secara berulang ulang. Setelah pesannya terhapus semua, Minseok melemparkan ponselnya malas ke atas ranjang dan beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya. Minseok yang melihat Ibunya masih berdiri di depan pintu saat ia membukanya, bertanya "Siapa, Bu?" Ibunya hanya menarik Minseok untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mendorongnya pelan "Luhan... cepat temui dia,"

Dan saat Minseok menemui Luhan, Luhan berkata, Hei, aku merindukanmu sembari memeluk tubuh Minseok kemudian mencium kedua pipi Minseok secara bergantian. Minseok hanya memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian bergumam pelan, "kita baru berpisah kira-kira 3 jam, Lu..." dan respon Luhan hanya "Ya, dan aku merindukanmu selama itu..." sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Minseok terkikik senang lalu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk. Minseok kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Luhan secangkir coklat hangat. Saat berjalan menuju dapur, ia teringat kata yang Luhan barusan lontarkan, _Ya, dan aku merindukanmu selama itu._

Kenapa?

Kenapa Luhan harus berbohong?

Dan hingga saat ini, hal itulah yang menutupi pemikiran jernih Minseok. Dua hari sudah ia memikirkan alasan mengapa Luhan harus berbohong padanya. Di sisi lain Minseok berpikir, mungkin Luhan tidak bohong dengan ucapannya saat itu. Tapi di sisi lain lagi, Minseok memungkiri bahwa kata yang Luhan ucapkan adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Sesaat setelah Luhan pulang dari rumahnya dua hari lalu, Minseok langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Joonmyeon yang mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu Joonmyeon untuk menyelesakan presentasi kerja samanya dengan Joonmyeon karena Minseok mungkin tidak akan masuk kuliah. "Tapi mungkin kau bisa ke rumahku jika kau butuh bantuanku untuk menyelesakannya," tambah Minseok setelah ia mengetik P.S. di depannya. Tak lama kemudian Minseok mendapat balasan dari Joonmyeon, "Ya, tak apa. Kau tadi pulang lebih dulu, ada apa? aku bisa kerumahmu sewaktu waktu. Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalasnya, "Ya, aku tadi pulang terlebih dahulu dan aku tidak sedang sakit." lalu mengirimnya.

Dan saat ini, Minseok kembali memikirkan alasan mengapa ia merasa Luhan berbohong padanya dua hari yang lalu walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawaban 'pastinya'. Tapi memiliki opini tersendiri tidak salah, kan? Menggabungkannya menjadi satu dengan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang juga Minseok kira dan, terciptalah jawaban pasti itu. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Minseok mengumpat karena getaran keras yang berasal dari ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Dengan kesal Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dan itu berasal dari Joonmyeon. Minseok membuka pesan itu lalu membacanya, "Minseok, bisakah kau datang ke kafe yang biasa? Aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu..." Minseok kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pesan Joonmyeon, "Ada apa? Kau tidak biasanya meminta bantuan orang lain dalam urusan presentasi." Lalu kemudian Joonmyeon membalas, "Sudah cepat kemarilah. Oh iya, bisakah kau mampir ke rumahku sebentar? Contoh pembetulan presentasi milik Guru tertinggal disana. Rumahku tidak dikunci karena Yixing ada di dalam." Minseok mengetik, "Roger, Captain!" lalu mengirimkannya dan segera mencari baju mana yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Setelah berpamitan pada Ibunya, Minseok segera bergegas menuju rumah Joonmyeon dengan menggunakan taxi.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju rumah Joonmyeon, Minseok tidak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki yang menampar laki-laki di hadapannya. Minseok berpikir, apakah mereka tengah bertengkar? Jadi Minseok menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dua laki-laki itu dengan jelas. Tapi setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa dua orang itu, Minseok kaget bukan main. Itu adalah Chanyeol yang menampar pipi Yifan. Karena taxi yang Minseok kendarai berjalan cukup pelan karena kemacetan yang terjadi, Minseok bisa lebih lama memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Yifan yang sedang bertengkar. Minseok ingin keluar dari taxi dan melerai mereka jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Yifan itu bukanlah urusannya. Minseok masih saja memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol yang membentak Yifan lalu dengan kalap Chanyeol kembali menampar pipi Yifan di sisi satunya. Minseok hanya ikut menampilkan ekspresi meringis kesakitan saat melihat Chanyeol menampar pipi Yifan. Sedangkan ekspresi Yifan tetap poker seperti biasa tetapi saat Chanyeol mulai kembali memakinya, dengan paksa dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memukul dada bidangnya.

Wow, pasangan konyol seperti itu bisa bertengkar juga ya, batin Minseok. Kemudian Minseok melamun lalu mulai tertawa kecil. Minseok kembali menemukan pasangan yang menemui masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Jika dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dan Luhan yang selama ini berjalan baik-baik saja, hubungan Chanyeol-Yifan lebih keren, menurut Minseok. Entah dimana letak kerennya tapi Minseok merasa, Chanyeol dan Yifan adalah pasangan yang benar-benar serasi walau faktanya kini mereka sedang bertengkar. "Apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" sang supir taxi bersuara,

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutku lucu," Minseok berkata dengan senyum pada sang supir. Supir tadi hanya balas tersenyum dan bertanya, "Jika boleh saya tahu, anda sedang memikirkan hal apa?"

Minseok kembali tersenyum, "Aku tadi melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar di pinggir jalan sana. Dan aku membandingkannya dengan hubungan asmaraku yang benar-benar tidak pernah dihiasi pertengkaran sekecil apapun itu. Mungkin akan keren jika hubunganmu sering dihiasi dengan perselisihan-perselisihan kecil seperti itu, ya?" sang supir taxi hanya tertawa mendengar kata yang dilontarkan oleh Minseok,

"Ya, pertengkaran seperti itu sebenarnya juga tidak bisa dihindari. Tapi jika setiap hari bertengkar juga, kita sendiri yang merasakan tidak enaknya. Hubunganku dan istriku saat berpacaran juga terasa seperti air yang mengalir, tidak ada hambatan. Tapi setelah kami menikah, air yang mengalir tadi mulai menemui ujungnya, Air terjun. Air itu berbondong-bodong terjatuh ke bawah dan menerpa batu-batu besar. Jika diibaratkan sebuah hubungan, air terjun tadi adalah masalah dan batu adalah sesuatu yang memperburuk dan memberi dampak yang menyakitkan. Tetapi kemudian air itu kembali berjalan tenang sebagaimana sebuah hubungan harusnya terjadi, tenang dan damai sampai mereka menemui ujungnya lagi. Jika air itu tidak lagi menemui air terjun, maka mereka akan bermuara di samudra yang luas."

Minseok tertegun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan pikirannya masih mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan sang supir tadi, "Ooh, maafkan aku sudah menceritakan hal yang tidak seharusnya,"

Minseok kemudian menggeleng pelan lalu kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa," senyuman manis yang menampakkan eyesmile-nya. Jalanan yang tadinya padat, kini mulai lenggang. Taxi Minseok mulai melaju agak cepat. Tapi, sebelum taxi Minseok tancap gas, Minseok menyempatkan matanya untuk melirik keadaan Chanyeol dan Yifan yang kemudian membuat Minseok tersenyum tenang. Dipenglihatan Minseok, kini Chanyeol dan Yifan saling berpelukan ketika Yifan menciumi kepala lalu bahu Chanyeol secara bertubi-tubi dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sangat erat.

_Kemudian air itu kembali berjalan tenang sebagaimana sebuah hubungan harusnya terjadi, tenang dan damai._

Mungkin memang air hubungan Minseok dan Luhan saat ini masih mengalir dengan begitu tenang dalam aliran sungai. Dan itu adalah hal yang patut Minseok syukuri, sepertinya. Faktanya, semua orang benci ketika di dalam hubungan mereka terdapat masalah sekecil apapun itu. Mengapa ketika hubunganmu tidak terdapat masalah, kau malah mengharapkan adanya masalah datang?

Minseok kembali tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Minseok, Minseok... kau seharusnya bisa lebih bersyukur.

* * *

Saat Minseok sampai di depan rumah milik Joonmyeon, Minseok berkata pada sang supir taxi agar menunggunya disini sampai dia datang. Sang supir taxi hanya mengangguk patuh dan Minseok segera memasuki halaman rumah Joonmyeon. Setelah Minseok sampai di depan pintu rumah Joonmyeon, ia segera memencet bel yang berada beberapa senti di atasnya,

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

Ketika Minseok akan memencet tombol untuk yang ke-empat kalinya, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan segera Minseok mengambil dan mengangkat panggilan itu setelah tahu siapa orang yang menelponnya,

"Halo?"

"**Hei, kau dimana?**"

"Aku di depan kamarmu. Katamu Yixing ada di dalam, tetapi aku daritadi memencet bel dan tidak ada orang yang merespon..."

"**Kau langsung masuk saja, aku bilang pintunya tidak dikunci,**"

Minseok kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berdehem pelan, "Baiklah..."

Tangan Minseok terangkat untuk memutar kenop pintu rumah Joonmyeon, lalu membukanya dengan lebar. Setelah mengatakan 'Permisi' , Minseok segera melepaskan sepatu yang ia gunakan dan kembali bertanya pada Joonmyeon, "Dimana contoh presentasi itu?" Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tamu disana,

"**Naiklah ke atas, ada di kamarku di atas meja...**"

"Oke," Minseok yang mengerti, segera membawa langkahnya menuju tangga ke atas dengan cepat. Tapi kemudian suara Joonmyeon kembali terdengar, "**Hei, Minseok,**"

"Ya?" Minseok masih menaiki tangga dan akan sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir ketika lagi-lagi suara Joonmyeon terdengar, "**Kau jangan marah...**"

Minseok yang mendengar omongan Joonmyeon, mengernyitkan dahinya dan seketika dia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Joonmyeon. Minseok mulai memutar kenop dan bertanya pada Joonmyeon, "Kenapa aku harus–...

...–marah?" dan pertanyaannya terputus saat dia menyadari bahwa dua laki-laki yang sedang bergumul dihadapannya saat ini adalah Yixing dan Luhan.

"**Luhan ada disana bersama Yixing...**"

Suara Joonmyeon terdengar lirih dipendengaran Minseok. Luhan dan Yixing tentu saja kaget setengah mati ketika mengetahui pintu kamar tempat mereka bercumbu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba, Luhan yang berada di atas Yixing langsung terlonjak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi saat tahu siapa orang yang telah lancang membuka pintu itu, Luhan hanya bisa ternganga sesaat. Minseok sendiri sebenarnya juga kaget, tetapi ia segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan berkata pada Joonmyeon, "Ya, aku sudah tahu."

Minseok menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan kiri, mencari meja yang dimaksud Joonmyeon dan setelah menemukannya, Minseok segera menghampirinya dan membawa setumpuk kertas keluar dari kamar itu. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Joonmyeon. Aku akan segera kesana." lalu Minseok mengakhiri panggilan itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Saat dia sudah turun dari tangga rumah itu dan akan menuju ke luar, tiba-tiba Luhan sudah ada dihadapannya dan berkata, "Minseok, aku akan menjelaskannya..." Minseok hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya untuk keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon. Wajah Minseok tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun meskipun kedua sisi pipinya terlihat memerah dan bibirnya agak pucat. Luhan masih berusaha menghadang tubuh Minseok sembari berkata, "Minseok, aku minta maaf..." dan kata "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Minseok. Tolong berhentilah berjalan,"

Lengan Minseok dengan sendirinya terangkat dan menyingkirkan bahu Luhan dari hadapannya. Bibir Minseok sendiri menggumam kata "Minggir." saat bahu Luhan sudah tak terlihat dihadapannya. Namun Luhan masih saja berusaha menghadang langkah Minseok. Minseok sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Luhan kembali berada di depannya. Luhan menarik kedua tangan Minseok, menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Minseok, aku minta maaf."

Kemudian yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Minseok yang memukul Luhan tepat diwajah sebelah kirinya. Luhan jatuh tersungkur, dia segera menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Minseok dengan perasaan _shock_ tetapi, ekspresi wajah Minseok yang menunjukkan betapa kecewanya dia, membuat Luhan terpaku. Minseok lalu melenggang pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun pada Luhan. Luhan sendiri terkaget dengan ekspresi wajah Minseok sebelum dia meninggalkannya. Selama hampir 10 bulan menjalin kasih dengannya, ekspresi wajah Minseok yang barusan adalah ekspresi yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat. Minseok sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu untuk Luhan secara langsung maupun tidak tetapi, tadi adalah hal yang benar-benar mengejutkan untuk Luhan. Minseok saat ini pasti sudah benar-benar kecewa padanya. Perlahan tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh bagian dimana tadi Minseok memukulnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa ngilu, tetapi Luhan sadar bahwa rasa ngilu di wajahnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati yang kini dirasakan Minseok.

Minseok sendiri setelah meninggalkan Luhan segera berlari keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat dia memasuki kembali taxinya dan menyuruh sang supir segera mengantarnya ke kafe yang ingin dia tuju. Sang supir segera mengerti dan langsung menjalankan taxinya.

_Jika diibaratkan sebuah hubungan, air terjun tadi adalah masalah_

Masalahnya adalah Luhan berselingkuh.

_Dan batu adalah sesuatu yang memperburuk dan memberi dampak yang menyakitkan._

Batu itu adalah Yixing.

Minseok mendesahkan napasnya kasar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan hal itu hari ini. Taxi yang ditumpanginya sudah hampir sampai ke kafe yang Minseok tuju. Minseok masih menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca pintu dan pikirannya kini sedang melayang ke segala arah. Sebenarnya, Minseok sudah mengetahui hubungan _backstreet _Luhan-Yixing sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu, Minseok tidak sengaja melihat Luhan sedang berjalan bersama Yixing–dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka saat itu terlihat sangat bahagia seperti sepasang kekasih daripada sahabat. Luhan dan Yixing memang terkenal sebagai sahabat daripada sepasang kekasih karena baik Luhan maupun Yixing sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan semua orang tahu itu.

Ternyata dibelakangku mereka seperti itu, batin Minseok saat dia diam-diam mengikuti Luhan dan Yixing yang berjalan ke taman bermain anak-anak. Sejak saat itu Minseok menjadi pribadi yang makin pendiam. Ketika sedang kencan dengan Luhan, sebisa mungkin ia menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan selalu tersenyum manis seperti saat sebelum dia mengetahui hubungan Luhan dan Yixing. Ketika Minseok sedang jalan dengan Luhan dan ada Joonmyeon-Yixing bersama mereka, Minseok akan benar-benar menjadi pemuda pendiam bahkan bisa lebih diam dari biasanya. Minseok hanya akan memperhatikan Luhan yang sangat-sangat bahagia jika mereka–Luhan dan Yixing–berbagi makanan di meja yang sama. Luhan dan Yixing juga sering saling menatap satu sama lain ketika mereka merasa Minseok ataupun Joonmyeon tidak sedang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

"Aku sudah termakan kata-katamu, tuan." Minseok bersuara setelah keheningan cukup lama menyelimuti taxi itu. "Maaf?" sang supir taxi terlihat kebingungan,

"Aku sudah termakan kata-katamu tanpa mengingat fakta yang aku ketahui..."

Sang supir taxi masih menampakkan wajah bingungnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan tetapi, kita sudah sampai di kafe yang anda maksud..." Minseok segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling dan benar, mereka sudah sampai. Minseok memberikan selembar uang pada sang supir sembari berkata "Maaf, dan terimakasih." lalu turun dari taxinya. Setelah mobil itu pergi, Minseok segera memasuki kafe dan mencari bangku dimana Joonmyeon duduk. Menemukan orang yang dia cari, Minseok segera melemparkan kertas yang ia bawa ke atas meja lalu melampar pantat bulatnya ke atas kursi di sebrang kursi yang Joonmyeon duduki.

"Kau sudah datang..." Joonmyeon berkata dengan acuh kemudian memutar laptop di hadapannya, "Kerjakan bagian itu," Minseok hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku baru saja datang dan kau langsung menyuruhku mengerjakan skripsi? Kau benar-benar jahat, Joonmyeon..." kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan sebal. Joonmyeon memicingkan matanya, "Kau sudah tidak masuk selama dua hari dan selama itu aku mengerjakan skripsi ini sendirian. Wajar saja jika aku langsung menyuruhmu mengerjakan ini ketika kita bertatap muka langsung seperti sekarang." Minseok mendecih kecil lalu berkata, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah membolos," lalu mulai mengerjakan skripsi dihadapannya.

Minseok masih mengetik ketika dia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Minseok segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat penyebab ponselnya menjadi bergetar, One Incoming Call from Luhan. Minseok hanya menatapnya, tidak berniatan untuk menyeret tombol hijau yang berada di sebelah kiri layar ponselnya. "Kenapa tidak diangkat?" kemudian Minseok meletakkan ponselnya yang masih bergetar di atas meja, "Malas."

"Dari Luhan?" Joonmyeon kembali bertanya.

"Ya."

Kemudian ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Minseok kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengetik skripsi dengan melihat contoh yang ada. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Minseok sengaja mengangkat kepalanya berniat untuk mencari siapa orang yang mengawasinya tapi belum sempat dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang mengawasinya, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Joonmyeon.

"Kau imut juga, ya, ternyata..." Joonmyeon sedang memangku dagu dengan tangan kirinya dan masih menatap Minseok dengan intens. Minseok ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya, "Kenapa? Kau baru tahu, ya, kalau aku ini imut?" kemudian dia menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang membentuk tanda V ke dagu sempitnya. Joonmyeon tertawa kecil karena tingkah Minseok, "Ya, aku baru mengetahuinya... selama ini yang ada di mata dan pikiranku hanyalah Yixing seorang." Tangan Minseok perlahan terjatuh dan senyumannya memudar saat mendengar nama 'Yixing'. Minseok kemudian berdehem dan kembali melanjutkan skripsinya.

"Minseok," panggil Joonmyeon. Minseok hanya berdehem kecil untuk menjawab panggilan dari Joonmyeon. Setelah deheman itu, Minseok menungu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Joonmyeon tetapi Joonmyeon tidak kunjung bicara. Akhirnya Minseok kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Daripada kau melihati ku seperti itu, bisakah kau memesankan aku sesuatu?" Joonmyeon yang masih menatap Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Secangkir Americanno..."

Kemudian Joonmyeon pergi dan memesan Americanno untuk Minseok. Ketika Joonmyeon kembali, dia mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi di samping Minseok yang jelas jauh dari kursi Joonmyeon sebelumnya–dihadapan Minseok. Minseok agak mejauh ketika Joonmyeon mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya dan bertanya dengan gugup, "A-ada apa?" melihat reaksi Minseok yang seperti itu, Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada. Kau hanya salah dibagian ini," sembari menunjuk bagian dimana Minseok salah mengetik.

Wajah Minseok memerah ketika secangkir Americanno yang dipesan Joonmyeon tiba di mejanya. Pelayan dengan name tag 'Jongin' itu tersenyum kecil sembari berkata, "Selamat menikmati," lalu pergi. Minseok menggumamkan kata terima kasih sesaat setelah dia mengambil cangkir yang Jongin letakkan di depan Joonmyeon kemudian dia meminumnya dengan senang. Setelah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya yang terisi tinggal setengahnya, Minseok kembali mengerjakan skripsinya dan tidak lupa membetulkan kata yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Joonmyeon.

Beberapa menit Minseok dan Joonmyeon berada dalam suasana canggung. Joonmyeon terdiam karena tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa, dan Minseok juga terdiam karena dia sedang fokus pada skripsi yang dia kerjakan. Minseok memecah keheningan dengan bertanya apa yang harus ia ketik untuk melanjutkan skripsi mereka. Joonmyeon kemudia memberikan arahan pada Minseok dan Minseok hanya manggut-manggut tanda dia mengerti. Dan tak lama, skripsi mereka berdua sudah selesai seiring dengan habisnya cairan di gelas Joonmyeon dan cangkir putih Minseok.

Minseok mengulatkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui skripsinya dan Joonmyeon telah selesai. Joonmyeon juga terlihat senang dan dia menunjukkannya dengan cara tersenyum lebar. "Kerja bagus," Joonmyeon menepuk pelan bahu Minseok yang ikut tersenyum lebar. Kemudian keadaan menjadi canggung kembali. Bahkan lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

"Minseok," Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon yang memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"Apa kau sakit hati pada Yixing?" Joonmyeon kemudian ikut menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Minseok. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Minseok, Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara, "Aku tahu. Kau tidak tega menjawab dengan kata, ya, aku sakit hati padanya, padaku, kan? Kalau kau menjawab bahwa kau tidak sakit hati padanya, kau juga tahu aku akan mengataimu sebagai seseorang yang munafik."

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memandang lurus ke depan, "Jika aku bilang aku sakit hati padanya, kau pasti akan memohon padaku agar aku tidak sakit hati padanya." Minseok kembali menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap Joonmyeon, "Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," lanjutnya. Kini Joonmyeon yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah tahu hubungan Luhan dan Yixing dari awal." Joonmyeon bersuara. Minseok hanya mendengus kecil, tersenyum miring lalu berkata "Kau juga sudah tahu hubungan mereka dari awal..." lalu Joonmyeon menghembuskan napas berat, "Aku bodoh, ya?"

"Aku juga bodoh, Joonmyeon. Tidak hanya kau." Joonmyeon kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok–yang masih menatapnya–lalu tertawa kecil, "Kita sama-sama bodoh,"

Minseok ikut tertawa, "Kau hanya begitu mencintai Yixing, Joonmyeon."

"Kau juga sangat mencintai Luhan, Minseok." Joonmyeon mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok. Minseok tersenyum miring, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya... tapi dia tidak begitu mencintaiku," ucap Minseok ikut mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Joonmyeon. "Kita bodoh," Mereka saling memejamkan mata saat napas Joonmyeon mulai terasa menerpa wajah Minseok, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Ya," lalu mereka saling menautkan bibir dan ciuman itu tidak terhindarkan.

Awalnya hanya saling memagut, tapi kemudian Minseok membuka kedua belah bibirnya agak lebar, memberikan tanda pada Joonmyeon agar ia bisa melumatnya. Dan Joonmyeon yang mengerti, mulai melumat bibir bawah Minseok secara lembut. Mereka tidak peduli jika mereka dilihat oleh pengunjung lain–karena tempat duduk mereka yang berada di pojok. Tangan kanan Minseok perlahan mulai meremas surai hitam Joonmyeon. Tangan Joonmyeon sendiri bergerak menarik dagu Minseok agar dia bisa melumat bibir Minseok lebih dalam. Joonmyeon mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Minseok dan mengajak lidah Minseok untuk bergulat. Terkadang gigi mereka juga terdengar saling bergesekan, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Kemudian ciuman itu berakhir dengan Joonmyeon yang agak menarik bibir bawah Minseok dengan giginya. Joonmyeon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Minseok yang tertutup oleh rambut. Napas mereka berdua memberat, dan bahu mereka naik turun tidak beraturan.

Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Minseok bertanya pada Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon, apakah kita sedang... berselingkuh?" dengan kedua mata yang masih terkatup rapat.

"Ya...

–kita sedang berselingkuh, Minseok."

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Minseok masuk kuliah seperti tanpa beban. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, dia memang agak terpuruk saat mengingat bagaimana nafsunya Luhan mencumbu Yixing saat itu. Tapi setelah itu, Minseok berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia terus-terusan memikirkan hubungan gelap Luhan dan Yixing. Meskipun terlihat memaksakan diri, akhirnya selama 6 hari berturut-turut dia bisa masuk ke kampus dengan terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Luhan, Minseok hanya akan menunjukkan senyum manisnya lalu pergi tanpa menyadari pandangan sedih Luhan yang menatapnya. Luhan mungkin berpikir Minseok mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yixing seminggu yang lalu. Tapi yang faktanya, Minseok sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan.

Kencan pertama Luhan dan Yixing adalah ketika mereka saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju taman bermain umum. Saat mereka berjalan melewati supermarket, mereka tidak tahu jika Minseok ada di dalam supermarket itu dan melihat mereka sedang bergandengan tangan. Minseok yang terkejut akhirnya mengikuti kemana Luhan dan Yixing akan pergi dan sampailah Minseok di sebuah taman bermain umum. Minseok disana melihat Luhan yang begitu erat memeluk pinggang Yixing dan Yixing yang tertawa melihat anak-anak yang bermain. Minseok tidak bisa menangis saat itu meskipun hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mengetahui Luhan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yixing, lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Sama seperti saat Minseok mengambil contoh presentasi milik Joonmyeon. Minseok memang kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat tetapi dia tidak bisa menangis. Mata Luhan terlihat begitu nafsu sebelum dia membelalakkan matanya, menyadari bahwa Minseoklah yang masuk ke kamar Joonmyeon. Dan ketika Minseok ingin segera keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon, Luhan yang menghadangnya membuat Minseok menjadi kesal hingga dia langsung memukul wajah Luhan saat itu juga. Entah bagaimana raut wajah Minseok saat itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti dia merasa matanya memanas walau pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa menitihkan airmata.

Hari ini setelah kelasnya berakhir, Minseok baru menyadari jika ada surat yang tergeletak di laci mejanya. Dia membuka surat itu dan menyadari bahwa Luhan yang menulisnya melalui tulisan tangannya. Surat itu berisikan agar Minseok mau menemui Luhan jam dua siang di lapangan sepak bola yang berada di belakang kampus mereka. Minseok segera mengecek jam tangan yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mendapati pukul 2 lebih 23 menit. Minseok dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sepak bola. Tapi sebelum itu, dia sempat bertemu dengan Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Saat Minseok tanya mengapa, Joonmyeon hanya menjawab "Yixing sedang sakit sekarang. Maaf Minseok, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini," dan langsung pergi mengendari sepeda motor hitam miliknya.

Seperti yang Minseok ketahui, Joonmyeon benar-benar mencintai Yixing.

Sangat.

Saat sampai di lapangan sepak bola, Minseok memutar kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Kaki Minseok sudah membentuk kuda-kuda saat ia akan membanting orang itu tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata orang yang memeluk Minseok dari belakang adalah Luhan.

Minseok yang sadar bahwa seseorang yang memeluknya adalah Luhan bergumam, "Lu?" yang dijawab oleh Luhan dengan deheman. Minseok berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan, tetapi lengan Luhan menjadi lebih kuat dari lengan Minseok. Minseok bisa merasakan napas berat Luhan di bahunya.

"Aku minta maaf," Luhan berkata saat Minseok masih mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan. "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf..." kemudian bahu Luhan bergetar mengiringi tangisnya yang pecah. "Tolong maafkan aku..."

Minseokpun berhenti bergerak saat tahu Luhan sedang menangis. Luhan terus saja menggumamkan permintaan maaf walau Minseok tidak merespon omongannya. Luhan terus saja menangis tanpa mengetahui wajah Minseok menunjukkan ekspresi 'aku kasihan padamu, tetapi aku sudah malas' atau yang seperti itu. Perlahan Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas lengan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian dia membalas pelukan Luhan. Dengan pelan Minseok mengusap rambut belakang Luhan lalu tangan Minseok yang lain menepuk nepuk punggungnya. Luhan masih saja menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada Minseok. "Aku menyesal, Minseok...

Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir..." lanjutnya

"Siapa bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

Luhan terkaget dengan kata yang diucapkan Minseok, tangisannya langsung terhenti. Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Minseok dengan mata sembabnya. Setelah itu, dia merasa wajah Minseok mendekat dan bibir Minseok menciumnya dengan lembut. Minseok melumat bibirnya pelan dan membuat Luhan menjadi tertarik, dia membalas lumatan Minseok tak kalah lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Minseok melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Luhan dan berkata, "Selamat 10 bulan hubungan kita..." sembari tersenyum. Luhanpun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya dan akan kembali memeluk tubuh Minseok sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, lengan Minseok sendiri.

"Tapi maaf... aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita sekarang juga," Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, membisikkan kata yang membuat Luhan mematung setelah Minseok pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan penyesalanmu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Heeloooooo i'm comebaaaack

Mumpung lagi ada inspirasi, hehee.

Tapi Fanfic apa iniiii? -_-

So sorry for many typo...

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
